


El misterioso embarazo de Yuri Plisetsky

by Leiyedeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek is a bear?, Shapeshifting, The father of Yuri's baby is a secret (?), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri is a tiger?, omegaverse shapeshifting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky de 21 años, reconocido patinador de Rusia, actual abanderado olímpico, figura principal en la publicidad dirigida a la difusión de actividades deportivas en el país, influencer en redes sociales y el ídolo de los adolescentes.Orgulloso omega con ascendencia en los poderosos Tigres de Siberia, célebre por su belleza, pero aún más por su lengua afilada y también por ser el rostro de campañas internacionales por el trato justo de los omegas.Estaba embarazado.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	El misterioso embarazo de Yuri Plisetsky

Yakov se paseaba de un lado a otro, frotándose la cara con ambas manos, agradecido aún de sentir ambas extremidades y que no le estuviera dando un infarto; aunque estaba seguro de que perdería lo que le quedaba de cabello con esto... y se suponía que el equipo ruso de patinaje sobre hielo eran imbatibles a causa de su responsabilidad y talento.

Ya no lo soportaba.

Miró a Lilia de reojo, su rostro estaba lívido, pálido y no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a Yuri.

Yuri.

Yuri Plisetsky, el que sería el causante de la muerte de todos quienes estaban a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo... ?.— empezó Yakov, tratando de enlazar sus ideas, pero todo lo que pudo coordinar fueron sus pies para llevarlo al asiento más cercano.

—Creo que eres lo suficientemente viejo para saber cómo se hacen los bebés.

Y tenía el descaro de bromear al respecto.

—Lilia, se supone que este mocoso estaba en supresores y control de natalidad... ¿Cómo pasó?

La mujer no movió sus ojos de la zona del vientre de Yuri y solo se encogió de hombros.

El rubio fue por las ecografías sobre la mesa, pero Yakov sujetó su muñeca antes de que Yuri pudiera tomarlas y preguntó.

—¿Quién es el padre?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

OoOoO

Yuri Plisetsky de 21 años, reconocido patinador de Rusia, actual abanderado olímpico, figura principal en la publicidad dirigida a la difusión de actividades deportivas en el país, influencer en redes sociales y el ídolo de los adolescentes.

Orgulloso omega con ascendencia en los poderosos Tigres de Siberia, célebre por su belleza, pero aún más por su lengua afilada y también por ser el rostro de campañas internacionales por el trato justo de los omegas.

A pesar de lo conflictivo de sus acciones y declaraciones, era el niño dorado de Rusia, por lo que tenía inmunidad en todo, e incluso la prensa celebraba sus berrinches y salidas de protocolo.

Y ahora...

Yuri miró otra vez las ecografías y sonrió un poquito al ver la pequeña forma que se dibujaba en la oscura imagen, ya tenía más forma de personita aunque aún podía llamarlo alien, además de que se movía de una forma extraña cuando se estaba quedando dormido.

Agradecía profundamente que el primer mes solo tuvo un poco de náuseas y todo lo que comía hinchaba su vientre, pero más allá de eso, era normal; por lo que siguió haciendo todo normalmente; incluso el médico lo había felicitado por seguir haciendo todo igual que siempre y solo le dijo que manejara mejor sus tiempos de descanso.

El segundo mes fue un poco más complicado para Yuri, porque necesitaba ir al baño, literalmente, cada una hora, su irritabilidad se duplicó y aumentó el dolor de cabeza. Por suerte, fue mientras estuvieron en el Skate America, por lo que pudo culpar al agua y la comida estadounidense por sus malestares.

En el tercero fue el mes de la acidez, su mejor amigo fueron los antiácidos, pero como estuvo en el Trofeo NHK de Japón, Lilia y Yakov se lo achacaron al atracón de comida que se dió en la casa de los Katsuki luego de ganar el evento. También, empezó a sentir que su ropa interior le apretaba un poco y su bajo vientre se sentía duro.

Cuando volvió a Rusia, estaba eufórico por ir al primer control médico con ecografía y, más aún, cuando le dijeron que su hijo en camino estaba muy sano; guardó las imágenes en su móvil, empezó a llamarlo Alien y de vez en cuando las veía para infundirse ánimo.

El último evento al que asistió fue al Internationaux de Francia, cuando Yuri se vistió, notó que había una pequeña curva bajo su estómago siempre plano. No era notorio, y su traje elástico se adaptaba a su forma, y con el brillo apenas resaltaba, por lo que nadie se enteraría... pero ya había alcanzado la marca de la promesa que se había hecho: se retiraría cuando el Alien se volviera visible.

Para ese entonces ya estaba en sus cuatro meses, había ido a su cita de ecografía y decidió que sería aquella la que mostraría a Yakov y Lilia (y también a su abuelo). Bueno... quizás no fue buena idea decirlo un día antes de que tuvieran que partir al Grand Prix Canadá.

Ahora, tenía que ver cómo le diría a su abuelo que tendría que prepararse para conocer a un nuevo Plisetsky.

OoOoO

Lilia se sirvió una abundante copa de coñac y se la bebió antes de alcanzar su sofá, por lo que volvió al alijo de licores y, esta vez, se llevó la botella con ella.

—¿Cómo pasó esto?.— repetía Yakov, tratando de escribir el maldito correo para la ISU diciendo que la estrella rusa se bajaba del circuito.— ni siquiera Viktor cuando se fue tras ese japonés...

Aquel había sido un escándalo a nivel internacional, no solo por la retirada abrupta de Viktor Nikiforov de las pistas de patinaje, sino que se había seguido la romántica idea de su pareja destinada que había encontrado en un patinador japonés, y no solo eso, ya que también el tema de la ascendencia de Viktor (un raro Pavo Real blanco) eran incompatible con su pareja (un Mini Pig común).

—La diferencia es que Viktor no se embarazó.— murmuró Lilia.

—Porque su alfa es de una especie diferente.— gruñó Yakov.— es lo único que me alegra de que sea un omega tan raro, que no puede aparearse con ascendientes de mamíferos.

Ambos cayeron en un silencio denso, que solo se rompía por el sonido de las teclas de la computadora y las uñas de la mujer que golpeaban su vaso.

—Ese maldito mocoso, estaba en supresores. Mes a mes me encargaba de que los tuviera para que no entrara en celo, además de controlar su consumo de anticonceptivos... lo veía todas las mañanas tomarse su píldora y...

—Lo planeó.

—Se atrevió a engañarme en mi propia casa. Debe haberse deshecho de todas las malditas píldoras.

Yakov se levantó ruidosamente y apretó los puños para no romper algo.

—Yuri planeó esto. No hay manera de que esto haya ocurrido de manera fortuita.— Lilia se levantó a buscar su tableta digital, y buscó algo con furia.— bien... el celo de Yuri debería haber llegado durante las dos semanas que estuvo en temporada baja, pero se suponía que fue a casa de su abuelo...

—A menos que...

—No fue a donde su abuelo.— Lilia estrechó su mirada.— debió pasar su celo con alguien, debe haber sido alguien de su ascendencia para que hubiese quedado preñado en un solo celo.

—No puedo creer que tenga pareja, no lo hemos visto hablar con nadie. Lilia, vives con él, por el amor a Dios, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta?

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Solo habla con ese muchachito Altin.

—¿Crees que él... ?

—No lo creo.— la mujer pareció meditarlo unos segundos, para luego agregar:— son solo amigos, he estado presente cuando hacen videollamadas y solo hablan de videojuegos y patinaje, Yuri le envía fotos de gatos e intercambian esa música que escucha; no hay ninguna señal de que ellos sean algo más.

—Y ese chico, Altin, ¿es un beta?

—No lo sé.

Yakov puso una expresión de espanto, antes de buscar su teléfono y abrir la página de la ISU y buscar el perfil de Otabek Altin.

—Otabek Sukhrabuuly Altin, cumpleaños el 31 de Octubre... dice que es un alfa con ascendencia de Oso Negro Tibetano.. ¿un alfa? No se ve tan alto para ser un alfa.

—Yakov, esas cosas ya no son tan rígidas. Tienes como ejemplo al alfa de Viktor, podría pasar perfectamente como un beta.

—Tienes razón.— el hombre suspiró y fue por un vaso para servirse algo de coñac.— de todos modos, si ese niñito Altin es un oso, no debe haber mucha compatibilidad para aparearse con un felino como Yuri.

—Además, si hubiese viajado a ver a Yuri, lo hubiésemos sabido.

—Deberíamos llamar a Nikolai para preguntarle si Yuri pasó la temporada baja en su casa.

—Primero tenemos que anunciar sobre el retiro del mocoso.

OoOoO

Las tres horas y media de viaje en el tren fueron una tortura para su espalda a pesar de haber pagado un billete más caro para un asiento más cómodo, pero de alguna manera fue como viajar sentado en una bolsa de piedras.

Ahora tenía los pies hinchados y un dolor de espalda que no le permitía andar muy rápido, por suerte solo necesitaba caminar unos cuantos metros para tomar un taxi de la estación a la casa de su abuelo.

En estos momentos Yuri deseaba un baño de tina con sales de Epsom, para que calmara todos y cada uno de sus dolores, también se le antojaron unos pirozhki con mucha cebolla y de postre piña con crema... podría salivar de solo imaginar la posibilidad de comer algo de eso. Lo mejor de todo, es que que ya no tendría que estar en el régimen de competidor y podía darse unos cuantos gustos, aunque claro, sin mucho exceso.

Le tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba salir del asiento trasero del taxi, el conductor se ofreció a ayudarlo puesto que no podía pararse sin sentir que la columna se le partiría en dos.

Los tres escalones antes de la puerta de su abuelo fueron una tortura para sus tobillos y pies maltratados. Dios, ni siquiera había aumentado tanto de peso, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería caminar cuando estuviera de término; y, encima de todo, el Alien se movía como si estuviese jugando a la licuadora con sus tripas.

El médico había dicho que serían movimientos leves. Leves sus calzones, cuando iba a dormir no sabía si eran gases o el Alien bailando zumba... quizás en su séptimo mes estaría boxeando con sus riñones.

Como sea, en estos momentos solo habían dos cosas importantes en su cabeza: decirle a su abuelo y conseguir soda de cereza.

Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta y Nikolai ya estaba sobre él mirándolo con preocupación, apoyando la palma de su mano contra su frente antes de arrastrarlo hasta el viejo sofá de la esquina.

—¿Estás bien, Yuratchka? Estás tan pálido y ojeroso, ¿has estado comiendo bien?.— preguntó preocupado, golpeando las mejillas con un gesto amoroso.

—Sí, abuelito. Solo he estado un poco cansado.

—Me imagino, si prácticamente estás todo el día en el hielo. Debiste haber avisado que venías, podría haberte cocinado algo especial.

El estómago de Yuri rugió ante la perspectiva de alimentarse.

—Lo siento.

—Nada de disculpas, muchacho. Supongo que puedes salirte de la dieta un poquito, porque la vecina, Malishka, me trajo unos huevos de campo, de sus propias gallinas y podría cocinar algunos omelettes rápidos

—Puedo salirme de la dieta un poquito.

—Acompáñame a la cocina.

Yuri siguió a su abuelo y tomó asiento en la barra de la cocina, como acostumbraba desde que era niño.

Nikolai le sonrió con cariño antes de atar un delantal a su cintura e ir por los ingredientes. A pesar de los años, se movía diestramente por su cocina, los utensilios de cocina siempre parecieron una extensión de sus manos y, de alguna manera, todo lo que cocinaba se veía como una obra maestra.

A veces Yuri pensaba en lo genial que hubiese sido que su abuelito hubiese perseguido sus sueños de ser un chef de renombre, pero también entendía que en aquellos años los omegas no tenían tantas libertades como ahora. Nikolai no parecía triste por eso, sin embargo, no le impidió alentar a su nieto en una carrera deportiva profesional y que fuera un chico independiente.

Algún día, Yuri tendría el dinero suficiente para abrir un pequeño restaurante muy exclusivo, donde su abuelito cocinaría sus mejores recetas y el mundo pudiera probarlas.

Dios, no.

Sintió el ya familiar nudo en su garganta y cómo sus ojos empezaban a aguarse.

No quería llorar ahora, se supone que esta era una noticia feliz.

—¿Pasa algo, Yuratchka?

—No, no es nada... solo es lindo estar aquí contigo, creo que lo extrañaba.

Su abuelo le dió una sonrisa y le pidió que acomodara la mesa para comer.

Claro que no se quedó todo en los omelettes, si no que sacó pan horneado en la mañana, queso maduro, jugo fresco de manzanas, un tarro de miel de la granja de unos amigos que estaban a las afueras de Moscú y mucha fruta.

Yuri creyó que podría llorar de nuevo mientras babeaba

—Esto es lo que llaman... esa moda estadounidense... brunch ¿Verdad?

Ni siquiera pudo responder porque tenía la boca llena de peras con miel.

Nikolai rió, le sirvió un vaso rebosante de leche con su famosa mezcla de cacao orgánico y un toque de canela, cardamomo y pimienta roja. Extrañaba las mezclas especiales de su abuelito.

—Yuratchka, ¿hace cuanto no comías?.— preguntó mientras ponía delante de él un plato con un omelette perfecto y esponjoso.

—Desde la mañana, lo prometo. Pero todo es tan delicioso.

—Sabes que siempre puedes venir a comer.

—Eres el mejor, abuelito. Te extrañaba tanto.

—Podría haber ido a visitarte, muchacho, no tenías que haber hecho todo el viaje hasta Moscú en medio de tu temporada

—Tengo algo que decirte, abuelito.— se limpió la boca con la esquina de su servilleta y le dió un trago al jugo de manzana.— no me pongas esa cara, no es algo malo. Creo... no, estoy convencido de que no.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuratchka?.— Nikolai frunció el ceño y buscó la mano de su nieto sobre la mesa para envolverla con la suya.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien.— dijo buscando con su mano desocupada su celular y abrió la aplicación de la clínica donde ya tenía todo ajustado.— es alguien que conozco hace un par de meses y creo que podría estar toda la vida a su lado...

—¿Yuri... ?

—Creo que querrás conocerlo y espero que lo ames tanto como yo.— dejó su móvil frente a su abuelo y este miró dudoso la pantalla por unos segundos.

Pudo notar el momento en que el reconocimiento golpeó a Nikolai, la manera en que sus facciones pasaban de la duda a la sorpresa: su boca se abrió, sus ojos se pusieron extremadamente brillante, incluso se veía como diez años más joven.

—¿Es... ?.— Yuri presionó la pantalla y la aplicación empezó a reproducir el latido del pequeño corazón. Los ojos de su abuelo se llenaron de lágrimas, y no pudo evitar que se le contagiaran.— Yuratchka...

—¿Lo amarás?

—Por su puesto, Yuratchka, tanto como te amo a ti, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí antes?.— las servilletas de la comida pasaron a ser pañuelitos.

—Era una especie de secreto, no me iban a dejar patinar a pesar de que era seguro para mí y para mi Alien. Ahora ya se va a notar más, subiré de peso y cambiará mi centro de gravedad, no será cómodo para nadie.

—¿Y el otro padre?

Las mejillas de Yuri se tiñeron profundamente de rojo y escondió su cara entre las manos, mientras Nikolai se reía abiertamente.

—Abuelo~

—Por supuesto.

OoOoO

**Para Beka:**

Beka me duelen los pies. Están inflados como pirozhki

[foto adjunta de pies enrojecidos con las marcas de los calcetines]

**Para Yuri:**

¿No puedes hacerte un masaje?

**Para Beka:**

Me duele mucho la espalda para eso.

OoOoO

Quería aprovechar el tiempo con su abuelo, que estaba muy emocionado con todo lo que estaba pasando; Nikolai no podía evitar contarle todas y cada una de las historias de cuando Yuri era un bebé diminuto y llorón, de hablarle de su propia experiencia del parto y el nacimiento de la madre de Yuri.

Cada antojo, por más estúpido que pareciese, su abuelo se lo cumplía diciendo que no quería que el bebé viniera con cara de pirozhok o de una piña.

Desafortunadamente, tuvo que volver a San Petersburgo un día para su consulta mensual.

Mientras estaba allí y arrastraban el transductor sobre la ligera curva de su panza, le dijeron que podían decirle el sexo del bebé.

Yuri negó, diciendo que esa era una decisión que tenía que tomar junto con el padre.

Oh, y sobre eso...

Luego de limpiarse el gel y vestirse apropiadamente, tuvo que ir obligatoriamente a una cita con la psicóloga del centro de salud por los riesgos de depresión perinatal; le explicaron brevemente que al ser muy joven, los antecedentes familiares, el flujo hormonal, su tema con el deporte y la ausencia del alfa podrían desencadenar una situación depresiva.

La psicóloga era una beta de mirada afilada y sonrisa amable, lo hizo pasar a su oficina y sentarse en un cómodo sofá que deseó poder llevarse consigo (su espalda se lo agradecería).

—Soy Amirah Voskanova, pero Amirah está bien. Yuri Plisetsky, ¿verdad?

—Sí, un gusto.

—Bien, tu doctor de cabecera te envió a una cita conmigo por el tema de tus antecedentes familiares y el hecho de que hayas tenido que darte de baja de tu deporte por dos temporadas. Teme que puedas tener un bajón anímico por esto.

Yuri suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Este bebé fue planeado. No fue un accidente, ni fui irresponsable; antes de que sucediera, consideré todo este tema de retirarme durante un tiempo para cuidarme y cuidar de mi hijo una vez que nazca... sé que no es un juego y que no será nada fácil, que mi vida va a cambiar radicalmente y que no tendré que vivir solo para mí. Digo, sé que habrá momentos en que me arrepentiré y querré mi antigua vida de vuelta, pero estoy tomando esta decisión conscientemente, aunque suene descabellado y luego llore en el arrepentimiento.

—Y eso es absolutamente normal, Yuri.— Amirah le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo bailar un lápiz entre sus dedos.— me parece muy madura de tu parte esta postura frente a lo que está ocurriendo, ¿has hablado con el doctor sobre los tipos de ejercicios que puedes realizar?

—Sí, estoy haciendo una versión muy ligera de lo que hacía antes, aunque nada sobre el hielo. Cambió mi centro de gravedad y aumenté unos kilos, no soy lo más estable del mundo, ni siquiera caminando.

—Sobre eso mismo, Yuri, puede que te sientas un poco ajeno a tu cuerpo y es normal; quiero decir, como deportista de alto rendimiento tienes que estar habituado a conocer y reconocer tu cuerpo y sus límites, ahora será un poco diferente porque hay un ser creciendo en tu interior, ya debes haberlo notado.

—Bueno, ahora voy demasiado seguido al baño.

—Solo empeorará a medida se vaya desarrollando tu hijo.

—Eso no suena esperanzador.

—Recuérdalo cuando quieras tener otro bebé.

Esta vez ambos rieron y Yuri sintió que algo de tensión se disipaba de sus hombros, ni siquiera sabía que estaba tan nervioso.

—Sobre eso, ¿qué puedes contarme del otro padre del bebé?

—Oh, no, tú también.

Se llevó las manos a la cara completamente avergonzado.

OoOoO

**Para Beka:**

Anoché soñé que comía chocolate

Desperté con muchas ganas de comer... así que después de ir a trotar pase al almacén de la esquina.

Apenas tomé el envase del chocolate se me quitaron las ganas de comerlo

Pero se me antojaron lechugas con vinagre y pimienta

Mi abuelito todavía se ríe de mí porque me encontró desayunando eso

Supongo que es mejor que el chocolate

OoOoO

**Para Beka:**

Bekaaaaaaaaa

Me están saliendo granos y puntos negros en todas partes

Es horrible

Cuando nos veamos, mi cara será una gran espinilla

Estoy tan grasoso que si salgo al sol me freiré

OoOoO

**Para Beka:**

Esto es terrible

Beka

Quiero comer sandía

Como que de verdad quiero comerla

Pero mi abuelito dice que no, que ni siquiera es temporada de sandías

Dice que debería comer caramelos de sandía, pero no es lo mismo

OoOoO

**Para Beka:**

Es horrible.

Ugh

Esto es desagradable, ¿quieres que te lo cuente?

**Para Yuri:**

Solo si quieres

**Para Beka:**

Está bien

Mojé la cama

Es súper vergonzoso. Desde los cuatro años que no mojaba la cama

Mi abuelito dice que es normal, que el Alien está presionando mis órganos internos y que mi vejiga debe estar en un tamaño reducido, los médicos también dijeron eso.

Pero cometí el error de beber un vaso de agua antes de dormir y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias

Te prohíbo reírte de mí

**Para Yuri:**

Jamás me reiría de ti

OoOoO

Quinto mes de embarazo y la protuberancia en su estómago se había asentado y parecía alargarse desde la caja de sus costillas hasta más abajo de su ombligo.

Agradecía que siempre le gustó la ropa oversize, porque podía seguir usando todos sus suéteres y su panza de embarazo no se notaba, y cubría otros asuntos que también estaban creciendo.

Su pecho empezó a hincharse como cuando estaba en celo, cualquiera que lo viera no lo notaría, pero Yuri lo sabía: ya no estaba con su normal planicie masculina, sino que habían tomado una forma ligeramente redondeada y a veces dolía como si tuviera calambres.

Y, bueno, los jeans pasaron completamente al olvido, la pretina casi se le incrustaba en su panza y no estaba dispuesto a ir a una tienda a buscar ropa maternal, así que optó por los holgados pantalones de deporte.

Trataba de ir al gimnasio en los momentos menos concurridos porque no quería tener que conversar con la gente que se acercara a preguntarle por su retiro o su estado. Y sobre todo porque las últimas semanas estuvo escondido en la casa de su abuelo en Moscú y ya no soportaba a doña Levushka preguntando cómo iba su embarazo y quien era el padre, podía cocinar el mejor pelmeni de Rusia, pero eso no le quitaba lo entrometida.

Y ese era otro tema, cuando volvió a Piter, Yakov y Lilia lo persiguieron (y aún lo perseguían) para que revelara el nombre del otro padre de su hijo.

Por ningún motivo lo iba a decir.

OoOoO

**Para Yuri:**

Arréglate bebé, pasaré por ti a las 4 e iremos a comprarle ropa a mi hijo

**Para Bruja:**

¿Qué diablos, bruja?

**Para Yuri:**

Mi hijo necesita ropita nueva, estoy segura de que no le has comprado absolutamente nada

Estuve mirando en internet y hay una tienda del centro que tienen ropa con estilo rock, punk y otros más, estoy segura de que podemos encontrar algo ahí

**Para Bruja:**

No es tu hijo, Mila. Deja de mandarme estos mensajes escalofriantes

**Para Yuri:**

Hasta que no me digas quien es el otro padre, yo lo seré. Así que quiero que mi omega me espere bien vestido y perfumado, que a esta alfa le pagaron la última publicidad y vamos a reventar la tarjeta de crédito

**Para Bruja:**

Mila, no. En serio.

**Para Yuri:**

A las cuatro, bebé. Llevaré mi auto, si no me abres la puerta, pondré en Instagram que el bebé es mío

**Para Bruja:**

Eres horrible

**Para Yuri:**

Así me amas, gatito

OoOoO

De acuerdo, la salida con Mila no fue tan mal. Se divirtieron mientras veían ropa para recién nacidos y comían helados gigantes en una gelatería temática de gatos.

Realmente Mila hizo explotar el crédito de su tarjeta, compró casi prácticamente todo lo que cayó a sus manos con la excusa de que no tenía suficientes momentos para consentir a su casi hermanito. Puede que Yuri haya soltado un par de lágrimas cuando sostuvo una pequeña réplica de la chaqueta olímpica del team Rusia y Mila haya comentado que el pequeño alien que crecía en su interior debería tener una para cuando viera a su papi retornar al hielo.

Por supuesto que la compraron.

Mila se obsesionó con la sección punk de la tienda, tomando todo lo que podría combinar con su ropa, adelantándose para cuando tuviera que cuidar al pequeño alien y pudieran tomarse las fotografías más geniales para su Instagram.

Yuri volvió a llorar un poquito al ver lo emocionada que estaba la pelirroja, hasta que ésta empezó a preguntar qué opinaba el otro padre sobre el estilo.

—No empieces, bruja.

—Siempre creí que saldrías con Otabek, ya sabes, ustedes se veían tan cercanos, pensé que eran novios o algo.

—Mila, cállate por favor.

—Pero Otabek es un oso, ¿no?, Si tú eres un tigre y Otabek es un oso, no hay manera de que él te haya embarazado, así que...

—¡Solo cállate!.— le arrojó un par de zapatitos a la cara y Mila rió histéricamente.

Hasta que vino la vendedora y les pidió que se comportaran.

—De todos modos, tengo ascendencia en lince, puedo decir que el bebé es mío.

—Mila, no... ¿tú no tenías novia?

—Tengo novia, una bella alfa italiana con ascendencia en pantera.

—No entiendo cómo no se han matado aún.

—Una relación entre alfas es igual a cualquier relación, quizás un poco más picante, rudo y...

—No estoy escuchando esto.— Yuri se escabulló tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

OoOoO

**Para Yuri:**

¿Estarás en tu casa alrededor de las cinco?

**Para dfvf%3hss:**

No, así que no vengas.

**Para Yuri:**

Nos vemos.

**Para dfvf%3hss:**

Te dije que NO VENGAS

llamaré a la policía si apareces

OoOoO

Apenas vio quién estaba tras la puerta de su departamento, volvió a cerrarla.

No estaba de ánimos para soportar al cerdo y al calvo, eran demasiado alegres para lo amargo que se sentía en esos momentos, además, ¿cuándo en la vida se habían preocupado de él? Seguramente solo estaban ahí por el chisme.

—Trajimos pastel de chocolate.

"Pastel de chocolate" repitió su estómago traidor y comenzó a rugir como si no hubiese comido hace media hora una pieza de hojaldre con miel... oh, casi podía saborear el chocolate en su boca, la saliva se empezó a juntar y parecía que iba a empezar a babear en cualquier momento.

Si tan solo no se hubiera comido ese chocolate ayer...

Estúpidas hormonas de embarazo.

—Pasen.

Viktor entró con los brazos estirados para mostrar el bonito pastel de chocolate con un tigre bebé en el topping, balanceándolo un poco hacia Yuri, como si estuviese presentándole una ofrenda.

Yuuri venía apenas un paso más atrás con un montón de globos y una caja de regalo enorme.

—Hola, no quería traer los globos, pero Viktor insistió.— la sonrisa incómoda del japonés demostró que era sincero respecto a lo que decía.

—Oh, el pequeño Tigre de Rusia está convertido en todo un hombre, a punto de formar su familia... sin estar casado, he de añadir.— puntualizó Viktor, aún utilizando el pastel como un escudo entre él y Yuri.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Yurio necesita estar tranquilo ahora.— susurró el cerdo, dejando la caja y el arreglo de globos sobre la mesa cercana y, luego, dando una marcada reverencia.— felicidades por tu embarazo Yurio, te deseo felicidad, que tu salud se mantenga excelente en este periodo y que tu hijo tenga buena salud.

—No tienes que ser tan formal, Katsuki.

—Mi Yuri siempre es así de formal.— Viktor movía la cabeza hacia todos lados, levantándose en puntillas incluso, como buscando algo.

—Si esperas encontrar a alguien más en mi apartamento, tienes que saber que solo estoy con Potya.

—¿Los gatos no te dan esa enfermedad...? Esa que complica el embarazo...

—Toxoplasmosis.— sugirió Katsuki y Viktor asintió.

—Potya es un gato de casa, no hay problema con eso.

El silencio cayó incómodo sobre los tres hombres. Yuri se moría por tomar asiento, el lumbago que se extendía más allá de un mes le hacía sufrir y sus piernas se sentían sumamente raras... bastaba decir que se paraba y caminaba como pingüino.

Solo podía pensar en tomar el pastel de chocolate y encerrarse en la cocina a devorarlo todo.

Dios.

Debería dejar de tragar, lo iban a regañar en su próximo control, ya podía imaginar al doctor diciendo que había subido demasiado de peso... y puede que fuera cierto, había ciertos bultitos donde no deberían y sus mejillas estaban tan redondas como cuando era un niño.

Encima, su abuelito vendría la próxima semana y le amenazó con prepararle sus mejores comidas caseras.

¿Podrían culparlo? Si cuando estaba en competencia comía solo lo que el nutriólogo le indicaba para estar en perfecta forma. Lilia lo iba a matar.

—¿Quieres...? Humm.— Katsuki se veía contrariado y retorcía sus manos nerviosamente.— ¿Debería servir el pastel?

Yuri rodó los ojos y soltó un murmullo de plegaria, sin decir nada en realidad.

—Bien, las cosas están en la cocina.— dijo finalmente, como dueño de casa.— ¿te molesta si me siento? Creo que mis rodillas van a romperse.

—Sí, sí, sí. Está bien, puedes sentarte necesitas descansar, lo haré todo, no te preocupes.

Yuuri se fue a la cocina junto al pastel y Yuri se arrastró al sofá seguido de Viktor.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Pues bien, el Alien crece a su ritmo, puedo seguir haciendo un poco de ejercicios y he estado disfrutando el tiempo con mi abuelo.— prendió el televisor y puso un canal cualquiera para tener un ruido de fondo.— los controles están bien, en unas semanas tengo el control del sexto mes.

—Estaba pensando, las personas con ascendencia tigre son muy raras, sobre todo los omegas tigre, y creo que no hay otro tigre en el circuito de patinaje.

—No empieces...

—Solo quiero saber si ese alfa te trata bien, si necesitas algo. Como omega puedo ayudarte a pasar este momento.

—Viktor, estoy bien, ¿Vale?.— refunfuñó, envolviéndose en la manta que acostumbraba a dejar sobre el sofá.

—Sabes que un embarazo entre especies diferentes es casi improbable y es muy riesgoso por el tema de inestabilidad. Si te apareaste con otro tigre no debería haber problema, pero si es un felino diferente...

—¡Dije que estoy bien!

—Sí, pero...

—El pastel y el té.

Afortunadamente Katsuki llegó con la bandeja con lo prometido, así que Yuri atacó directamente su porción chocolatada.

—Oh, adoro esta marca de té.— Yuuri, muy ajeno a la cara de desaprobación de Viktor, se acomodó en el sofá cerca del rubio.— ¿Sabes? mi mamá es omega, y me contaba que cuando le dolía mucho la espada o los pies, cambiaba a su forma animal para descansar mejor, puede que te ayude.

—No había oído sobre eso, la verdad.

—Si quieres puedes llamarla y preguntarle, tiene mucha experiencia. Da charlas de medicina natural y terapias alternativas para omegas, por el tema de las aguas termales.— Katsuki sonrió y pareció entusiasmarse con sus propias palabras.— oh, y tiene una línea de cremas para las estrías y para masajes en las piernas, los hace a base de las aguas del onsen y el lodo rico en minerales de la playa. Creo que pediré que te envíe un paquete.

Yuri sintió que se sonrojaba ante la atención de Katsuki, ¿realmente era un alfa? comportándose así tan suave y al tanto de lo que ocurre con los omegas en estado, era extraño; podía entender porqué a Yakov le costaba tanto creer que el Yuuri japonés fuese un alfa y no un omega encubierto.

—Gracias.— dijo muy bajito, casi metiendo su cara en la taza de té para que no vieran su expresión.

—No hay problema, a mamá le encantará darte todos sus consejos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Yuuri.— dijo Viktor interrumpiendo el momento.— nunca he visto a Yurio en su forma de tigre, ¿tienes alguna foto?

—No, y si la tuviera no te la mostraría.

—Debes tener alguna, quiero decir, para ISU es necesario presentar el set de fotografías junto con las pruebas de sangre de ascendencia.

—¡Te dije que no tengo!

—Pero debes ser un tigre muy lindo, y con un pelaje claro muy bello. Oh, y embarazado debes verte de lo más adorable. ¿Puedes cambiar ahora?

—No. Vete de mi casa.

—Viktor, no insistas, Yurio debe descansar.— Katsuki intentó calmar a su omega, pero éste solo hizo un mohín.— no lo pongas nervioso.

—Solo quiero saber, para tener una idea de lo precioso que será su hijo.

—Mi hijo será precioso independiente de cómo yo luzca.

OoOoO

**Para Beka:**

Ya no soporto a Viktor

O sea, antes no lo soportaba, ahora menos.

Está obsesionado con saber cual es mi forma animal.

¿No entiende que eso es personal?

Si anda mostrándose como pajarraco es su problema. Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero debería aprenderle al cerdo, que es más normal.

Creo que vomitaré si escuchó otra vez la palabra "tigre".

OoOoO

**Para Beka:**

Me salió un jodido grano en el culo

Molesta igual que Viktor.

O sea, he tenido granos en estos meses, pero no pensé que llegaría hasta mi trasero.

La doctora dijo que no me reventara los granos o quedarían cicatrices

No sé que es peor... si tener una cicatriz o tener que sentir la puta espinilla cada vez que me siento.

Ayúdame.

No, no me ayudes.

Es asqueroso.

OoOoO

**Para Yuri:**

Si no quieres responder el teléfono, supongo que tendré que escribirte.

Nos llaman desde la Federación Deportiva Rusa, están preocupados de que seas un omega soltero y embarazado, en la imagen que estás proyectando: embarazado tan joven, sin alfa a la vista y abandonando la temporada casi a la mitad.

 **Para Lilia (la bruja mayor)** :

Ya me odian, no me importa que me odien un poco más.

**Para Yuri:**

Eso y que ciertos patrocinadores están especulando sobre la caída de sus ventas ya que ni siquiera te has mostrado en las redes sociales más de lo necesario.

**Para Lilia (la bruja mayor):**

Subiré una foto cuando se me dé la gana.

**Para Yuri:**

Los Ángeles de Yuri han acosado a cada ascendiente en tigre o felinos compatibles para averiguar quien es el otro padre de tu hijo. Si se siguen involucrando más personas, pronto serás más conocido por los chismes de los periodistas del corazón que por tus logros deportivos.

**Para Lilia (la bruja mayor):**

Ya veré que hago.

OoOoO

Una de las experiencias más horribles que tuvo que vivir durante el sexto mes de embarazo, fue la compra de un sujetador.

Se había negado durante bastante tiempo, aplazando el momento hasta que, mientras estaban almorzando en un restaurante, su abuelo le dijo que tenía un parche húmedo en su camiseta justo a la altura de su pecho.

Quiso creer que había caído algo de comida o del zumo que estaba bebiendo, pero no, solo se trataba de la secreción extraña que decidió chorrear de sus pezones.

Entrar a la sección de maternidad de una tienda departamental solo le hizo recordar que su pecho había ido aumentando de tamaño hasta hacerse notorio bajo su suéter. Era fácil ignorarlo durante el día, pero en la ducha, para cambiarse o cuando lo atacaba la sensibilidad, era difícil no notarlo, sobre todo porque ya llenaba su mano ahuecada.

Compró uno de estilo deportivo, pero Nikolai le insistió en que llevara unos tres más y unos protectores de lactancia, para evitar las pequeñas "fugas" que tendría de ahora en adelante.

Otro problema fue que si creía que antes dormía poco por los movimientos del alien, ahora definitivamente no había manera de conciliar el sueño cuando el bebé en su interior le daba por girar en círculos o patear sus riñones. Y no solo eso, estaban esos dolores extraños, como chispazos de corriente que lo dejaban adolorido por minutos.

Después de la consulta con el médico, tuvo que aligerar aún más su rutina de gimnasia porque se cansaba demasiado, encima le diagnosticaron una anemia leve y Mila se rió durante dos horas por la cantidad de pecas en su rostro.

Aunque le agradecía a Mila por su preocupación, por frotarle las piernas con las cremas y lociones (que le había mandado la mamá de Yuuri) cuando caía agotado al sofá después de un paseo por el parque, también porque le ayudaba con máscaras para el cabello y lo arrastraba hasta los spa pregnant friendly para que lo mimaran. Por otro lado, su abuelito se preocupaba de alimentarlo con cada grupo alimentario disponible en el supermercado cada vez que podía.

Se esperaba que subiera unos tres kilos en este mes.

Subió ocho.

Aún podía escucha a Lilia gritar cuando recibió la copia de sus últimos exámenes.

OoOoO

**Para Beka:**

Bekaaaaaaa

estoy gordo, soy horrible. Subí como mil kilos, me quiero morir y Lilia me va a matar.

Tengo estrías enormes, realmente son como rayas de tigre.

Me canso hasta para usar las escaleras.

Ya ni siquiera tengo tobillos, son solo un bulto hinchado antes de mis pies

OoOoO

**Para Beka:**

Me pica la panza.

Es muy extraño, pero me pica muy mal, como cuando te pica un mosquito, pero es en tooooooda la panza.

Y no importa cuánto me rasque.

Mi abuelo dice que no me rasque, que me lastimaré.

La mamá del cerdo me envió una crema refrescante, pero aun así me pica.

En otras noticias, el alien pateando mis entrañas es una sensación indescriptible.

**Para Yuri:**

Le preguntaré a mamá si conoce alguna loción que te ayude.

**Para Beka:**

No, no le digas que estoy esperando.

**Para Yuri:**

Olvidé que no sabía. Lo siento. ¿Te sirve si busco en internet?

**Para Beka:**

Eres el mejor.

**Para Yuri:**

Y sobre las patadas, quizás será artista marcial. Aunque no puedo imaginar cómo puede sentirse eso.

**Para Beka:**

No, mi alien será patinador como yo.

Y es como cuando tienes gases después de comer comida tailandesa, pero dirigido a tus órganos vitales.

**Para Yuri:**

Eso último suena más raro de lo que crees.

OoOoO

Ahora que su barriga era mucho más notoria, subió una foto "casual" a su instagram: estaba apoyado en la ventana de su cuarto, su figura recortada contra el color anaranjado del atardecer, una mano arreglando el largo cabello tras su oreja y la otra descansando sobre su vientre, la mirada hacia el horizonte y una sonrisa diminuta.

Como era de esperar, las redes sociales estallaron.

Felicitaciones al por mayor, los Ángeles de Yuri divididos entre lo adorable que lucía su ídolo y la curiosidad de saber quién era el otro padre.

La foto fue compartida por las organizaciones pro—omega en las que participaba, como ejemplo de normalización de embarazo de una figura pública, sin exponerse y sin escándalos innecesarios.

Yuri se sintió un poco mal por haber abandonado sus labores sociales, pero se comprometió a donar y aparecer en una campaña de salud omega durante el embarazo para una ONG que se dedicaba a distribuir información y ayudaba a omegas que lo necesitaban.

Y, por primera vez, luego de todas discusiones por teléfono y por mensaje, Lilia se apareció en la puerta de su departamento.

Yuri estaba seguro de que la mujer venía a pesarlo y decirle que era una ballena, que por favor se retirara del patinaje.... pero, no. Lilia solo sostuvo sus mejillas y lo llamó hermoso, un milagro; las lágrimas corrían artísticamente por sus mejillas y lo besó en la frente, para susurrar con admiración: la mia nuova madonna.

Solo atinó a hacerla pasar a tomar el té y preguntarle si se sentía bien.

Lilia, como la mujer estirada que era, sacó un pañuelo bordado y lo presionó contra su rostro.

—Vi tu fotografía en línea. Fue lo más precioso que he visto en mucho tiempo, no sabes la cantidad de ideas e inspiración que me regalaste; fue como una chispa que trajo la creatividad de vuelta... la pureza del hada, de la ballerina, de este ser etéreo y superior que honra con su presencia en el hielo, regala a los mortales un retoño, una extensión de su divinidad, como una Virgen María sobre el hielo, elegante y distante, como la Madonna de BouGerau.

—Ehm... sí. ¿Quieres té?

—Por favor.

Yuri, con su reducida velocidad, caminó hasta la cocina pensando en lo raro que era este arrebato de Lilia, ¿sería por la menopausia o algo así? Ojalá Su abuelo llegara pronto, no sabía si podía manejar a la mujer en ese estado de "atacazo artístico".

Casi se infartó cuando Lilia entró a la cocina y le ayudó a preparar las cosas, no se lo esperaba, la verdad.

—Lo siento, no debería dejar que en tu estado estés haciendo esto solo.

—No hay problema.

Con todo listo se trasladaron a la sala y Yuri se metió en su lugar oficial del sofá.

—Sé que no es mi lugar preguntar, pero, por qué decidiste quedar embarazado ahora.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, aliviado de que no insistiera con el tema del otro padre.

—Es raro, no podía explicarlo bien... solo un día pensé: si llego a tener hijos, ¿qué imagen quiero que tengan de mí? no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que amo patinar y competir, pensé en cómo me gustaría que pudieran verme en mi mejor momento sobre el hielo, haciendo lo que me gusta, que pudieran estar allí, al borde de la pista viendo a su papá hacer historia... no que vea viejas grabaciones de mis rutinas y ya no sea capaz de hacer nada de eso por la cantidad de lesiones que habré acumulado.— tomó un sorbo de su té y miró de reojo a Lilia que lo observaba atentamente.— quizás es egoísta, no lo sé... no quiero que me conozca siendo una leyenda, quiero que esté acompañándome en el camino.

—Eso es muy hermoso de tu parte, Yuri. Pero estás frente a una gran responsabilidad, no es algo que puedas deshacer y volver atrás.

—Lo sé, y creéme que estos meses no se han sentido para nada como el cuento de hadas que muestran en las películas, pero aunque el alien me esté pateando el hígado, siento que quiero que esté aquí, conmigo. Sé que no dormiré, no tendré el mismo tiempo para mí, ni podré hacer todo lo que quiera, sé que tendré que tener cuidado y que pasaré el resto de mi vida regañando y preocupándome por una personita que tendrá al menos la mitad de mi carácter de mierda; pero quiero compartir mi vida con el alien.

—Has madurado.

—Supongo.

—Bueno, la responsabilidad es compartida, supongo que el otro padre sabe sobre tu estado y está de acuerdo en todo.

—Ughhhhh.— dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza sobre el borde del sofá.— siempre con ese tema.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me digas quién es, solo quiero saber su postura frente a la situación.

Yuri entecerró los ojos y decidió confiar en Lilia.

—Sí lo sabe, está de acuerdo y tiene un pensamiento similar al mío. Es un hijo planeado, creelo o no, él está un poco triste por no estar conmigo en este proceso, pero trato de mantenerlo informado al máximo.

—Así que es un "él".

—Liliaaaaaaaa.

OoOoO

**Para Yuri:**

Estoy en el aeropuerto, esperando para desembarcar. Te amo.

OoOoO

Con la velocidad de caracol con insomnio que caracterizaba la llegada del octavo mes de embarazo de Yuri, se dirigió hasta el cuarto de su abuelo para avisarle que debía llevarlo al aeropuerto.

—¿Por qué?.— preguntó Nikolai, somnoliento, tratando de alcanzar sus zapatillas de descanso. Sin poder verbalizarlo, Yuri extendió el teléfono a la cara de su abuelo para que viera el mensaje, porque ya estaba a punto de llorar.— oh, ya era hora de que llegara el otro padre, se estaba demorando.

OoOoO

Envolvió más el chal sobre sus hombros, a pesar de tener un calor horrible. Le daba un poco de vergüenza que la gente volviera a verlo y mirara su enorme panza como si fuera una atracción de circo.

El doctor le dijo que era normal que estuviese así de grande, que el bebé tenía un tamaño importante, además de los kilos extra que había ganado; y por su figura delgada se veía aún más extraño, como si su panza de embarazo fuera a quebrarle la espalda en cualquier minuto.

Dios, ni siquiera sabía si quería que él lo viera de esa manera, con su sobrepeso, las estrías, las pecas, los granos, las manos hinchadas, su pecho abultado, el reflujo, la acidez, el estreñimiento, la ansiedad, el llanto y el caminar de pingüino.

Quería volver a meterse al auto de su abuelo, cuando lo vio a unos metros de distancia.

Demasiado tarde.

Oh, y ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

Ahora era un desastre de mocos, lágrimas y gordura.

—Oh, no llores, también te extrañé.— los brazos de su alfa lo rodearon y Yuri solo pudo llorar más, sobrepasado por sus hormonas estúpidas, aferrándose a la camiseta y hundiendo su rostro cerca de la glándula de aroma.— tranquilo, gatito, ya estoy aquí.

—Te extrañé tanto, tanto.— con la esquina del chal trató de limpiarse un poco la cara, para estar un poquito más digno.

—Estás tan bonito, mírate.— interrumpieron parte de su abrazo para que pudiera tocar la panza de embarazo.— es un bebé tan gra... ¡¿se está moviendo?!

Yuri rió, secándose las lágrimas.

—Sí, creo que le agradas, se está moviendo mucho.

—¿Está bien si le hablo?

—Sí, ha estado escuchando los audios que nos mandas y se movía cada vez que los ponía cerca. Estará feliz de que lo hagas.

El alfa estaba a punto de arrodillarse cuando una aguda voz gritó tras de ellos:

—¡Otabek Sukhrabuuly Altin!

La boca de Yuri casi llegó al suelo cuando vio a casi una treintena de personas aproximándose hacia a ellos, liderados por la matriarca Altin, seguida de los hermanos y hermanas de Otabek...y ¿esos eran algunos de sus tíos y primos?... y los niños... ¿por qué estaban todos ahí?

—Lo siento, Yura, apenas les conté lo del bebé, abordaron un avión para venir a verte.

OoOoO

Yuri estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza épico. Ni bien puso un pie en el apartamento, se excusó con que debía descansar y se fue a su habitación.

Quiso arrastrar a Otabek con él, pero su madre abordó el auto de su abuelo y no había parado de recriminarle toda la situación.

Podía escuchar cada regaño en ruso y kazajo dirigidos a Otabek, parecía que su suegra tenía mucho que decir porque no se callaba jamás y apenas escuchó a su novio diciendo sí o no de vez en cuando.

Su abuelo debía estar en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, y el resto de los Altin habían partido a buscar un lugar donde alojarse, iban a copar todas las residenciales cercanas.

Ojalá les dieran un descuento.

Yuri acarició su barriga y se acomodó mejor entre los cojines, por lo menos ahora sí rodaba de cierta manera, podía mantener a raya las contracciones "de prueba", como le llamaba el doctor.

—Por fin tu papá está aquí, Alien, aunque tu abuela aún no deja de regañarlo. Supongo que no debimos guardar el secreto tanto tiempo, pero queríamos tenerte solo para nosotros... recuerdas el otro día cuando vimos la final, tu papá estaba ahí compitiendo, por eso viene recién a vernos.— sintió como si la pequeña manita del alien se apoyará en su panza, y seguramente era así, a veces se veía aterrador ver los piecitos y manitos marcándose contra su vientre — te emocionaste mucho cuando lo fuimos a recoger, dabas muchas vueltas, ¿reconociste su voz?

Se quitó los zapatos y se cubrió los pies con una manta, su abuelo le había recomendado que no se descuidara o podría resfriarse.

Estaba a punto de conversar una vez más con su alien cuando sintió golpecitos en la puerta.

—Adelante.

Otabek ingresó con una sonrisa temblorosa, seguido de su mamá y Nikolai.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada, zhanym.— la mamá de Otabek sonrió con dulzura y se ubicó a los pies de la cama.— solo tenía que reprender a este alfa desobligado, sabía que estaban saliendo, pero nunca te trajo a casa para conocerte, y ahora me oculta tu embarazo y ni siquiera están casados.

—Lo siento por eso, no queríamos armar mucho revuelo.

—No es tu culpa, botan.— tomó la mano de Yuri y le dio suaves golpecitos.— es deber de un buen alfa estar con su pareja en estos momentos, y si no está, informar a los omegas solteros de su familia para que te asistan.

—Oh, pero mi abuelito... .— vio que Nikolai negaba y se quedó callado.

—Y eso está bien, pero, jürek, hay un paso que nos hemos estado saltando.

—Si es porque no le dimos la noticia, ya le dije que...

—Su compromiso y matrimonio. Sé que ya estás casi de término y no es muy apropiado que se case estando tú en estado, pero mi Sukhrab, el padre de Otabek, que Alá lo tenga en su eterna gloria, querría que Beka fuese papá dentro del matrimonio.

Yuri miró a su suegra y a su abuelo consecutivamente; y soltó una carcajada divertida, en pleno ataque de risa apenas pudo preguntar:

—¿Están bromeando?

Bueno, en los bonitos y decidios ojos de su suegra, pudo ver que para nada era una broma, la repentina palidez de Otabek tampoco mentía.

—Es una suerte que hayamos traído los cuarenta y siete regalos para tu abuelito.

Definitivamente, Yuri no entendía nada.

OoOoO

Otabek y Yuri casi no tuvieron un momento a solas. la procesión de la familia Altin no parecía acabar jamás; todos le traían diversos regalos, lo llenaban de comida, amor y consejos (Yuri agradeció profundamente que ninguno pidió tocarle la panza), además, sus compañeros patinadores creyeron que era una buena idea aparecer por su apartamento y saludarlo como si nada o llevándole regalitos.

Mila y una de las miles de hermanas de Otabek, Gulshara, pelearon a gritos en su balcón (incluso en la calle se formó un grupo de espectadores), por quién de las dos organizaría el baby shower. Se pensaría que por ser alfa Mila ganaría la discusión, pero no, Gulshara, que apenas llegaba al metro cincuenta y cinco, se salió con la suya; aunque a regañadientes aceptó que la pelirroja la ayudaría con la decoración.

Otro hito impresionante, fue la visita de Lilia y Yakov. Como la distinguida dama que era Lilia, conversó alegremente con la mamá de Otabek, y habían formado un club (donde Nikolai fue incluido a la fuerza) para hacer los preparativos del banquete de compromiso. Yakov por otro lado parecía increíblemente incómodo y no dejaba de preguntarse en voz alta cómo es que Yuri, siendo un felino, había podido aparearse con Otabek, que era un oso.

Esto fue tan mal como el omega rubio pudiera haber predicho.

Primero que todo, hicieron que Otabek tomara su forma ascendente: era un pequeño oso de color marrón muy oscuro y una distintiva marca color oro alrededor de su cuello. Yuri, secretamente, lo nombró el oso más tierno del mundo, y amaba las características que el ascendiente le había dado a su novio, como el gusto por las cosas dulces, la preocupación y protección instintiva hacia su familia, y su fuerza.

Los ojos chocolate de Otabek lo miraban de la misma manera aún en su forma animal. Era un osito adorable e inexpresivo, pero que no dudaría en destriparte si intentabas tocarlo.

Yuri lo amaba tanto.

No dejaba de ser raro que eso estuviese ocurriendo. No era muy común que las personas cambiaran a sus formas animales, lo pedían en algunas ocasiones para documentación legal, o cuando tenían competiciones o pruebas deportivas; habían culturas donde era más normalizado esto de mostrarse (como en América), pero por línea general era algo privado y familiar, solo los niños cambiaban con más regularidad, ya sea para jugar o hacer travesuras, o cuando aún no eran capaces de controlar completamente el cambio.

Pero los más adultos no andaban por ahí correteando con la forma de su animal.

Por supuesto que Yuri ya había visto a su novio y viceversa, tenían que saber cuánta compatibilidad tendrían en caso de aparearse y, por supuesto, durante la consulta médica que confirmó el éxito de su reproducción, ambos permanecieron en sus formas ascendente, acurrucados uno contra otro en el nido artificial del que disponía la clínica.

Ahora era dónde venía la parte mala:

Le obligaron a cambiar, para tomar un foto familiar y tomaron una de él cubierto con la chaqueta del equipo ruso, y fue esta foto la que se escabulló sin querer en el grupo de imágenes que uno de los hermanos de Otabek (¿quizás Omar?) subió a instagram, bajo el título de "precelebración del compromiso de matrimonio de mi hermano"

En las fotos también salía Nikolai Lilia y Yakov, así que solo era sumar dos más dos para saber que Yuri era el felino allí, y bastó que un fan viera la imagen y la foto se esparció como la pólvora: 

Yuri Plisetsky no era un tigre.

Ah, y estaba esperando un hijo de Otabek Altin.

Fue un revuelo importante descubrir que el famoso patinador Yuri Plisetsky, el Tigre de Hielo de Rusia, en efecto, no era un tigre.

Yakov tuvo que convocar a algo así como un punto de prensa a los pocos días de publicada la noticia, explicando que en realidad no mintieron en la ISU y en ninguno de los organismos internacionales, como lo acusaban algunos otros patinadores; cada organización oficial correspondiente estaba al tanto de la raza ascendente de Yuri Plisetsky, lo del mito del tigre surgió cuando un comentarista comparó su fuerza y presencia con la de un tigre, por allá por las primeras presentaciones de sus días de junior; el apodo había resultado pegajoso y se había quedado hasta el día de hoy.

Y sí, sí, sí, sí, sí.

Se estaba comprometiendo con el patinador kazajo, Otabek Altin.

Por cierto, el embarazo era planificado.

Fue el propio Yuri quien salió a defender las razones tras el secretismo detrás de su embarazo y el motivo para hacerlo ahora y no antes.

A través de un directo en instagram respondió algunas de las preguntas y conversó un poco con sus fans. Los Ángeles estaban eufóricos de ver a su ídolo retozando en un sofá, envuelto en una esponjosa manta de animal print mientras explicaba la nueva fuerza en su patinaje que le otorgaría el nacimiento de su bebé.

"Un omega es una fuerza de la naturaleza" explicó palmeando ligeramente la protuberancia en su estómago, "traemos la vida, soportamos más dolor y siempre tenemos todo en contra, sobretodo con esos alfas que aun creen que nuestro lugar es en la cocina. Quiero que mi bebé nazca ahora, no cuando esté viejo y lesionado y ya no podamos correr por el parque; quiero que me vea competir, que me inspire a más, quiero que sepa que su padre es el mejor patinador en la actualidad, que me acompañe al hielo, que pueda sentirse orgulloso de mí... Y de su otro padre, claro. Otabek está de acuerdo y, según lo que hemos hablado, piensa parecido: que estamos en un buen momento para traer una vida al mundo.

Sabemos que no será fácil, pero viendo a las personas a nuestro alrededor nos damos cuenta que no hay una edad en la que en realidad sea fácil. Mi cuerpo va a cambiar, mis rutinas diarias cambiarán y también sobre el hielo... Pero estoy convencido que esto será para bien y le demostraré a cada imbécil retrógrado que patinaré igual, o incluso mejor, después de parir este bebé"

Las reacciones y mensajes de los Ángeles eran continuos y llenos de emojis y corazones de todos colores. Aunque casi hicieron explotar instagram cuando Otabek se acercó a susurrarle un 'te amo' que no debería haberse escuchado.

OoOoO

Apenas días después de sus polémicas declaraciones (polémicas para las opiniones más conservadoras, cabe decir), estaba posando en fotografías para la ONG omega en la que participaba. De alguna manera el fotógrafo tuvo una inspiración similar a la de Lilia y se sentía como un omega salido de algún cuadro renacentista; inspirado en la Santa Catalina de Yáñez de la Almedina, habían dicho los maquilladores y vestuaristas.

De alguna manera, hubo personas que se molestaron por representarlo como un santo en la campaña, pero aquello sólo sirvió de publicidad para la organización y, tanto Yuri como Otabek, acabaron enredados dando entrevistas en algunos matinales. Cabe destacar que Otabek no estaba muy seguro de porqué tenía que estar ahí también.

Mientras tanto los Altin que pululaban en San Petersburgo organizaban detalles para una ceremonia de matrimonio. Los novios habían dicho que bastaba con una ceremonia sencilla en el registro civil y un discreto cóctel después, pero el memo no le llegó a la señora Altin, que ya había alquilado el centro de eventos más grande que halló y tenía a toda la parentela delegada en diferentes tareas.

Pero volviendo al tema de los matinales, fue en uno de estos programas que hicieron una pregunta que nadie había hecho en voz alta hasta ahora:

Si Yuri era un gato montés y Otabek era un oso, ¿de qué especie saldría su hijo?

OoOoO

Nikolai estaba un poco confundido y era algo que habló con Yakov y Lilia un par de veces.

La mitad de la familia de Otabek era musulmana y la otra mitad budista, pero Otabek no era practicante de ninguna aunque sí cumplía algunas de las tradiciones de ambas, Nikolai y Lilia eran cristianos ortodoxos, Yakov era judío, pero Yuri no creía en nada, a pesar de estar bautizado como protestante (agradecimientos al padre desaparecido de Yuri por eso); por eso, cuando preguntaron a quién llamarían para que bendijera la unión todo se volvió un caos.

Ninguno de los novios querían un ceremonia religiosa, pero las familias insistían en que debía haber alguna bendición divina de por medio, sobre todo por la criatura que venía en camino.

Finalmente, fue Dinara quien puso la cuota de razón y consiguió que acordaran que todos darían su bendición según sus creencias, que lo importante eran los buenos deseos y no la iglesia a la que iban.

El día de la ceremonia Yuri tenía los malditos dolores de las contracciones falsas, y ponía un montón de caras graciosas mientras el oficial que los estaba casando intentaba no morir de risa.

En más de un momento, tuvo que detenerse ante el calibre de las palabras que escapaban del ruso cuando sentía que le estaban retorciendo las entrañas. Otabek solo medio sonreía y le sobaba la espalda con movimientos ascendentes, besando sus sienes y prometiendo que ya pasaría.

La mamá del alfa, sollozaba orgullosa de ver a uno de sus nueve hijos contrayendo nupcias, apretando la mano de Nikolai cuando la emoción les ganaba a ambos.

El oficial del registro civil (a pesar de querer reírse), trató de hacer la ceremonia lo más dulce posible, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que no sonara como un mero trámite de firmas. Les habló del amor y de la familia, del ejemplo que constituían como deportistas de élite y modelo a seguir de la juventud, de cómo sus lazos se estrecharían para compartir algo más que una vida juntos.

Fue emotivo, y Otabek soltó un par de lágrimas, confesando en un murmullo en el oído de Yuri, que estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños más grandes.

La recepción posterior a la boda parecía sacada de la revista de diseño más elegante. Mamá Altin y sus secuaces se encargaron de que nada luciera improvisado, todo era pulcro y ordenado, maravilloso; incluso logró que una de las entradas del menú fueran una versión elegante y en miniatura de los pirozhki de su abuelito.

Entre los invitados habían más Altin que otra cosa, la mesa de los Plisetsky era pequeña y más de la mitad de los que estaban allí eran de su familia de patinaje.

No había manera en el mundo en que el omega rubio recordara todos los nombres de la familia de su, ahora, esposo, eran demasiados e incluso habían nombres que se repetían. Todos presentaban sus respetos, dejaban consejos, algunas bromas y pequeños sobres con dinero para que construyeran su nuevo hogar.

La fiesta se extendió por horas, pero los nuevos esposos se retiraron antes, ambos más abrumados por la atención que estaban recibiendo, que por los hechos.

Ni siquiera supieron cuando cayeron dormidos, agotados y un poquito más felices.

OoOoO

Los siguientes días (¿o un par de semanas?) pasaron en un borrón, entre simulacros de la partida al hospital y el insomnio de Yuri, tanto por el dolor de las contracciones como por la ansiedad del inminente nacimiento, Otabek no dormía por asociación.

Si llegaba a cerrar los ojos, el rubio se encargaba de sacudirlo hasta que ambos estaban lo suficientemente angustiados y asustados como para llorar.

Pero Finalmente llegó la fecha esperada y estimada por el médico. Las estúpidas contracciones no se detenían y Yuri solo podía sentir cada uno de sus órganos internos presionados contra los contornos de su cuerpo, realmente se sentía como si fuera a reventar en algún momento.

No había sentido tal cantidad de incomodidad y dolor en su vida, ni siquiera ese día cuando se esguinzó todos los dedos de su pie izquierdo y recibió un corte con el patín de Georgi en su cadera.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en una horrible bata de hospital que se le tensaba sobre su enorme panza, en una silla de ruedas, de camino al pabellón, con una enfermera hablándole de lo maravilloso que era ser padre y Otabek hablando en un kazajo rápido y enojado con el teléfono.

Yuri pensó que hubiese sido maravilloso que le permitieran tener su teléfono en ese momento, por lo menos así habría podido llamar a Viktor y gritarle por algo; quizás que era el peor entrenador del mundo y que quedaría calvo al final de la temporada. Solo para desahogarse.

En la sala de procedimientos lo bendijeron con el pinchazo de la anestesia epidural, ya que alguno de todos los profesionales de salud decidió revisarlo y descubrir que estaba en medio del trabajo de parto.

—Eso explica porqué siento que cada segundo de mi vida estoy en una maldita agonía.

—Eres muy bromista.— dijo la enferma con una amplia sonrisa, metiéndole todo el cabello dentro de una gorra desechable demasiado ajustada.

—No estoy bromeando.

—Hay mamitas y papitos que suelen exagerar el dolor y....

—He patinado con mis pies ampollados, dedos luxados y empapados en sangre. Creéme que sé cómo se siente el dolor.— explicó Yuri con su tono de voz más plano y aterrador.

—Oh.

Fue todo lo que dijo la enfermera y acabó su trabajo con las preparaciones, anotando el seguimiento de sus signos vitales, comprobando la instalación de la sonda y la limpieza del área de la incisión. Luego, entró el médico y su séquito, explicó vagamente que iba con un par de estudiantes de práctica y sería la primera vez que verían cómo se realizaba una cesárea.

Otabek, que ya estaba embutido en uno de esos trajes desechables, y Yuri se miraron un poco asustados... ¿los practicante solo observarían? No era como que tuvieran permiso para hacer la operación si nunca habían operado a alguien... ¿o sí?

No hubo momentos para preocuparse cuando ya estaba todo listo para el procedimiento.

—¿Papito, va a grabar el nacimiento de su hijo?.— preguntó uno de los enfermeros a Otabek.

—¿Para qué querría grabarlo?

—No es como si pudiera subirlo a su instagram.— bromeó Yuri desde la camilla y le ofreció los cinco a su marido, que, para no perder la costumbre, se los dio.

Ni la mascarilla quirúrgica pudo ocultar la risa del doctor.

—De acuerdo, señor Plisetsky, dígame si ha sentido que he estado pellizcando su muslo desde hace un minuto.— dijo casualmente el anestesista.

—¿Qué? no... no lo he sentido, por qué...

—Estamos dentro del tiempo, doctor.

—Por aquí, papito.— el enfermero movió a Otabek hasta la cabecera de la camilla para que estuviera cerca de Yuri.

—Dile que deje de decirte papito.— murmuró el rubio, y se ganó un leve manotazo en la cabeza.

—Oye, no me maltrates, que tengo a tu hijo aquí mismo.

—¿Sí entiendes que el médico está abriendo un agujero en tu panza en estos momentos?

—Demasiada anestesia en mi sangre.

—Disculpen, pueden seguir discutiendo después.— el médico llamó la atención de ambos.— es posible que cuando estemos sacando al bebé tenga una sensación de presión o desgarramiento, no habrá dolor, pero lo percibirá de todos modos, no debe tener miedo, ni asustarse, es todo completamente normal. ¿De acuerdo?

Yuri asintió y supo el momento exacto en que el bisturí tocó su piel.

No dolió, pero sí podía sentir la presión contra su cuerpo, como si estuvieran aplastando un globo.

El médico empezó a hablar con las enfermeras, pero ninguno de los dos podían ver lo que hacían porque estaban separados por un pequeño telón sobre la barriga de Yuri. La verdad, es que el omega hubiese preferido ver el procedimiento, pero por protocolos no podía ser de otra manera.

Hubo un momento extrañísimo donde creyó sentir algo en sus dedos de los pies y que subía hasta su columna. realmente creyó que la anestesia se estaba pasando y que el dolor volvería a atacarlo; así que apretó la mano de Otabek hasta que casi le cortó la circulación.

—¿Qué pasa si se pasa el efecto de la anestesia?

—Eso no va a pasar.— respondió el anestesista.— tenemos un flujo continuo y en el peor de las casos, dura más de una hora, y estamos muy bien encaminados y sin complicaciones.

Yuri abrió los ojos a más no poder y miró a su marido.

—Está naciendo, lo están sacando, lo siento como se estira. Se siente raro... como hacer una división... lo sacaron, ¿lo sacaron?

—¿Yura?

Y un llanto limpio y bajito fue la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Felicidades, papitos.— la dichosa enfermera se acercó con la personita bañada en una sustancia sanguinolenta y blanquecina.

Yuri solo rodó los ojos a la vez que estiraba sus brazos para recibir a su bebé.

OoOoO

Nikolai fue una de las primeras personas en entrar en el área de maternidad luego de seis extenuantes horas de reposo, exámenes, minutos de mimar a su bebé y compartirlo con su marido. Emocionado hasta las lágrimas cuando sostuvo en sus brazos a su pequeño bisnieto.

Yakov y Lilia aparecieron más tarde. Lilia tomó al bebé con una curiosidad fascinada, casi podían ver los engranajes moverse en su cabeza, tratando de ver como usar a la criatura como inspiración para las nuevas rutinas de su padre.

Por otro lado, Yakov solo lo miró en los brazos de los demás, no atreviéndose a tomarlo, pero aún así tocando la pequeña naricita y pareciendo un abuelo fascinado.

Decir que estaban encantados, era la subestimación del año. Estaban deslumbrados y no podían dejar de arrullar al recién nacido.

—Será un niño tan hermoso, apenas de sus primeros pasos, me encargaré de que aprenda ballet.— decretó la mujer, tomando una foto casual de Yuri luciendo destrozado con su bebé en brazos.

—¿Quien te dijo que mi bebé hará ballet?

—Lo hará.

—Hará lo que quiera hacer.

—Yura, no te molestes, el bebé apenas aprendió a respirar hace unas horas.— le calmó Otabek y tomó su turno para cargar a su cría.

—Sé que esta no es la pregunta que debería hacer, pero, ¿de qué especie es?

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Yakov con una expresión que iba desde el asombro hasta el enojo.

—Es un saludable bingturong.— dijo Yuri, con una expresión molesta y un ademán de impaciencia, como no creyendo que no fuera obvio lo que dijo.

—¿Un qué?

—Googlea oso gato, viejo.

Yakov le hizo caso y abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando halló los resultados. Miró al pequeño bebé en los brazos, tratando de imaginar cuando cumpliera un año y tuviera su primer cambio a ese animalillo de aspecto adorable y travieso.

—Ok, pero...

—Aún no nos ha dicho como se llama.— puntualizó Lilia, para dejar de lado el tema de la especie.

—Se llama Antara Kendra Otabekuuly Yurinovich Altin—Plisetsky.— le presentó orgullosamente Otabek.— suena como nombre de la realeza, pero no queríamos dejar ninguna tradición afuera.

La mujer se llevó la mano al pecho, con un afectado gesto de enternecimiento.

—¿Antara Kendra? ¿y es un niño o una niña?

Al parecer, Yakov tenía un talento especial para hacer las preguntas más incómodas en el momento menos preciso.

—Es mi bebé y que eso te baste.

Yakov miró a Nikolai en busca de apoyo, pero este solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, luego dijo algo de que los jóvenes pensaban las cosas de otras maneras.

—¿Desde cuando te gusta mantener todo el secreto?

—Desde que seguías tratandome como un niño a pesar de ser un adulto.

—Tú y Viktor...

—No metas al otro calvo en esto. Acaba de nacer mi bebé, tengo la panza rota, dame un respiro.

—Sabes que...

—¡Felicidades, queridos míos!

Y ahí venía la matriarca Altin, cargada de globos y flores artificiales, además de la manada de hermanos Altin.

—¿Cuándo vamos a tener un momento para descansar?.— susurró a su marido, desesperado, casi rogándole que sacara a todo el mundo de la habitación.

Otabek fingió pensar mientras se acomodaba para darle su bebé al omega.

—En cinco o seis años, cuando Antara vaya a la escuela.

Yuri sintió que podía llorar de frustración en ese momento, pero a pesar de eso, recibió a su cría y lo acomodó contra su pecho, esperando que la algarabía del cuarto no le inquietara y empezara a llorar. 

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaaaaays
> 
> Feliz Navidad, fic fresquito, recien sacado del horno :D
> 
> Esta idea me la dio una amiga muy bonita, porque se topó con una noticia donde hablaban sobre la existencia del oso-gato, más conocido como biturong, y todo fue una gran explosión de ideas.
> 
> Anyways, espero que puedan disfrutar de esto :'D
> 
> gracias por pasar por aquí


End file.
